It is known in the art that multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems can achieve dramatically improved capacity as compared to single antenna, i.e., single antenna to single antenna or multiple antenna to single antenna, systems. It is also known in the art that if a channel estimate or channel statistics based on the channel estimate are fed back to the transmitter, then the throughput of the channel can be improved with respect to an identically configured system but without feedback. However, because in MIMO systems the overall channel is actually made up of multiple channels, with one channel for each transmit and receive pairing, such feedback requires considerable bandwidth, and it is undesirable to dedicate so much bandwidth to feedback.